


Not So End of Story [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: [Podfic] Run 'Verse [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Not So End of Story" by themonkeycabal."Coulson brings Fury the worst recommendation ever -- and that includes the time with the Russian assassin."
Series: [Podfic] Run 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/313460
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Not So End of Story [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not So End of Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982678) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


Length: 16:32  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not%20so%20end%20of%20story.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not%20so%20end%20of%20story%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...it's been.....4 years?? Since I uploaded the first part of this series? I have nothing to say for myself, except that I burned out on the MCU and lost most of my motivation to work on anything in that fandom. But the lovely lavenderfrost sent me cover art for this story out of the blue yesterday and I figured.....ah, what the hell. It's not that long! I can get the next story recorded and edited, easy peasy! 
> 
> AH HAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> Y'all...when I tell you HOW MUCH the universe apparently did NOT want to let me make this podfic!! This 16 and a half minute podfic?? TOOK AN HOUR TO RECORD. If it wasn't the cars driving by, it was the planes! And once the planes finally got far enough away, the heat would kick on! And once the heat finally went quiet, the _fucking phone started ringing_. And then, AND THEN! THE BIRDS. IT WAS A MOTHERFUCKING FARCE! AN _ABSOLUTE_ FARCE. I was having a breakdown on Twitter!! But I persevered, and now it's done, and I'm going to go lay down for a while. I make no promises about when the next part will go up, but....eventually! 
> 
> Thanks as always to themonkeycabal for giving me permission to podfic their stories. I'm sorry it took me this long! And thanks to lavenderfrost for the beautiful cover art and the kick in the ass I needed to get moving on this project again.


End file.
